


[8sVid]Zod goes to phantom zone

by SDSlanderson



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Other, illuminati bgm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Zod goes to phantom zone in a phallic ship





	1. Chapter 1

Inspired by [A Space Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298251)

 

 

see the video [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29NrhfT7Y90) if it doesnt load 

 

go to next chapter for the gif


	2. Chapter 2

THE END


End file.
